


The Help

by Silence_burns



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Library, M/M, the cape takes matters in its own fabric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine the cape knowing how Stephen Strange feels about you so it’s trying hard to get you to notice him or to get Stephen to ask you out.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader, doctor strange you
Kudos: 101





	The Help

Working in the library has been a calming experience to you, especially after a particularly rough day. Being a sorcerer wasn’t an easy life, even with all the marvelous possibilities that magic allowed you to create.

Wong didn’t object to having another pair of hands to help him control the mess young adepts tended to leave – and a few older ones too. Sometimes, when Wong had an exceptionally good day, he told you how Strange used to cause his headaches, always irresponsibly breaking the rules and causing trouble like no other. Wong almost hissed with anger recalling those days, but you could see he wasn’t really mad at the famous sorcerer. And someone you could call, at one time, a friend.

You’d met Strange a long time ago, back in the days when he was still a beginner trying to work out his new life and the powers. You understood Wong’s anger because you remembered the time you saw how many books laid in Strange’s small room when you had to find him for some reason. He was determined to gain as much knowledge as fast as he could, no matter if he was prepared for it.

“That smirk of yours is really suspicious, especially since you have a book about controlling dark matter in your hand.”

You glanced over your shoulder, noticing Strange himself leaning on one of the bookshelves.

“A really appealing plan of taking control over the Earth just hit me,” you said, pushing the book back into its rightful place.

You moved to do the same to the ones you were still holding. Strange followed you.

“You mind sharing? A good plan is always fun, no matter the matter.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do than stalking a poor, tired librarian?”

“If you’re talking about yourself, then nope – this is my favourite part of the day and I am enjoying it more than I should probably admit. But if you’re referring to Wong…”

“Ugh, please, stop. I really don’t wanna visualise it,” you pulled a face, not wanting that images to follow you till the end of your days.

Strange chuckled, taking one of the books from you and placing it on the shelf on your way to the other side of the library.

“So, um… If you’re tired, I can take care of the mess here,” Strange mumbled, not looking at you. “You’re just back from a mission if I recall it right.”

“There would be something wrong with you if you didn’t remember you were the one to send me there,” you chuckled, admiring the puzzled expression on his face.

He tried to cover it with an empty laugh but failed.

“I’m almost done anyway,” you pointed out, placing another book in its place. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back in my room, taking a loooong sleep. You don’t have to watch over me, I’m sure you have many important things to do.”

“Right. Sure. I’ll… go now, do my work,” he excused himself stuttering, waving for a goodbye.

He moved to go back to the exit, but was stopped by an unexpected force. You observed his surprised gestures as Strange tried to take the Cloak of Levitation off, but it didn’t allow him to do neither that nor to take a mere step further.

“Is everything all right?” you asked, feigning ignorance, all the while barely holding back a proper laugh.

“Of course, it’s just… The Cloak is having a glitch or something…”

Strange caught a shelf with his hand, forcing himself to move a little. Clenching his teeth, he created a portal to his chambers. The cape waved furiously, visibly not wanting him to get there.

“Do you need some help?” you asked calmly, standing on his left.

“Nope-…” he growled, but before he could add anything more, the cape decided to give up completely.

Before the portal closed, you heard a clamour as Strange fell onto his closet full of books, clothes and many different artifacts. You were sure it would leave bruises, but unfortunately you couldn’t see anything more as the magic dissipated. It was definitely an interesting evening for both you and Strange. You didn’t even know the Ancient Artifacts could be spiteful.

On the other side of the temple, cursing the damn cape, the sorcerer scrambled out from the pile of stuff, his whole body aching.

Laying breathlessly on the floor, Strange gestured with one hand, making the things move back to their places.

“I hate you,” he mumbled to the cape still attached to his shoulders.

The red collar stroke his cheek affectionately, but he pushed it away angrily.

The cape didn’t care, flowing to one of the corners of the room to hang in the air. The man eyed it madly, but it didn’t have any effect. He laid his head back on the floor with an audible thump, picturing your reaction after that show. He smiled a little, imagining your laugh. At least now he was sure you wouldn’t mind a talk tomorrow to see his reaction and bruises.

Maybe it was a good time to ask you out? He tried to bring himself to do that before, but each time it just didn’t feel like the right moment.

“I hate you,” he repeated to the cape, and even though it was just a piece of ancient, enchanted material, he could swear it was proud of its work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
